smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Bears
The Teddy Bears are one of the 4 factions from the What Were We Thinking? set. The Teddy Bears focus on getting power from other players' minions and messing with other players' minions. Name This faction is called "Teddy Bears" on the divider included in this set. However, AEG's product page for this set calls this faction "Teddybears". Cards The Teddy Bears have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is unusually low at only 22 or an average of 2.2 per minion compared to the usual 30 and 3. Minions 1x Sir Squeezes - power 5 - Play up to three minions of power 3 or less, whose total power is 5 or less, as extra minions here. 2x Fun Bear - power 2 - Ongoing: After another player plays or moves a minion to here, place a +1 power counter on this minion. 3x Lovey Bear - power 3 - Ongoing: This minion’s starting power is increased to the highest starting power of an opponent’s minion here. 4x Snuggly Bear - power 1 - Special: After you play your first minion in a turn, you may immediately play this minion there as an extra minion. Actions 1x Bear Picnic - Play on a base. Ongoing: Other players cannot play minions they own of power 2 or less on other bases. 2x Care Package - Draw a card and play an extra minion. 2x Cuddle - Play on a minion. Ongoing: This minion's abilities are cancelled. 1x Group Hug - Give one of your minions +1 power for each other minion at the same base until the end of the turn. 1x Love Overload - Special: Before a base scores, destroy the minion there with the most power. If tied, destroy all tied minions. 1x Square Deal - Draw cards until at least one player has fewer cards in their hand than you. 1x Tea Party - Play on a base. Talent: If there are two or more minions here and at least one is yours, draw a card. 1x Too Cute - Play on a base. Ongoing: Your minions here cannot be destroyed by other player's cards. Bases * Out in the Woods * Under the Bed Clarifications To be removed if there is no clarification for this faction in the rulebook Mechanics FAQ Sir Squeezes: Q: How does its power work? A: When you play it, you bank three extra minion plays with the following restrictions: all three extra minion must be of power 3 or less, and the sum of their printed powers cannot exceed 5. Rule: Do exactly what the card says. Q: Can I play a Howler as one of the extra minions even though is becomes power 4? A: Sure, playing a Howler is treated as playing a minion of power 2 (its printed power), so it is eligible for Sir Squeezes's ability. As for the remaining two extra minions, their total power cannot exceed 3, because Howler used up 2 power out of 5 (and not, 4 out of 5). Rule: If it's not in play, a minion's power is equal to its printed power. Q: Can I play a Weed Eater as one of the extra minions? It's of power 3 when it is played. A: No, playing a Weed Eater is treated as playing a minion of power 5 (its printed power), so it is not 'eligible for Sir Squeezes's ability. Rule: If it's not in play, a minion's power is equal to its printed power. ---- 'Fun Bear: Q: A: Rule: ---- Lovey Bear: Q: How does its power work? A: Lovey Bear's default starting power is its printed power (either 3 as printed, or 5 if it was modified by Matrix of Bossiness). A starting power is the minion's "base" power before any of the power modifiers are applied (any -N or +N power, or any +1 power counters). As long as a Lovey Bear is in play, you must constantly check the starting power of all your opponents' minions on the same base. Their starting power is nearly always equal to their printed power, unless your opponent has a Lovey Bear too (As of the What Were We Thinking? expansion, Lovey Bear is the only minion that can change its starting power) If none of your opponents' minions has a higher starting power than Lovey Bear's default starting power, then Lovey Bear's starting power is its default one. If an opponent's minion has a higher starting power than its default one, then Lovey Bear's starting power is equal to that minion's starting power. Rule: Do exactly what the card says. Q: Lovey Bear is in play. An opponent plays a Howler on the same base. Howler always has a power of 4 when it comes into play, so Lovey Bear becomes power 4, right? A: No. A starting power is a minion's power before any modifications are taken into account. Howler's "starting" power is 2. 4 is actually Howler's "modified" power (because it was modified by its own ability). So Lovey Bear remains at a starting power of 3. Rule: A minion's starting power is the power of a minion before being modified by other abilities. Q: Lovey Bear is in play. An opponent plays a Weed Eater on the same base. Weed Eater always has a power of 3 when it comes into play, so Lovey Bear remains at power 3, right? A: No. A starting power is a minion's power before any modifications are taken into account. Weed Eater's "starting" power is 5. 3 is actually Weed Eater's "modified" power (because it was modified by its own ability). So Lovey Bear gets a starting power of 5. Rule: A minion's starting power is the power of a minion before being modified by other abilities. ---- Snuggly Bear: Q: I play my first minion of a turn. Can I play more than one Snuggly Bear with their special abilities? A: Yes. Rule: Do exactly what the card says. ---- Bear Picnic: Q: What does "minions they own" mean? A: It means any minions that come from the two factions you chose at the start of the game. If you play a card that allows you to play a monster, then you are not restricted by Bear Picnic because monsters are not owned by anyone. If you play a treasure minion, you are not restricted by Bear Picnic either, because, while you gain control of the treasure, you are not its owner (treasures have no owners after all). Finally, if you manage to play a minion owned by another player (e.g. you got it from Trade), you are also not restricted by Bear Picnic, because you are not playing a minion you own. Rule: Do exactly what the card says. ---- Care Package: Q: A: Rule: ---- Cuddle: Q: A: Rule: ---- Group Hug: Q: I play Group Hug and boost one of my minions. What happens if the number of minions on that base changes? A: The power boost remains the same, it's not adjusted to match the new number of minions. Rule: Do exactly what the card says. ---- Love Overload: Q: Are my Lovey Bears immune to Love Overload? A: No. If your Lovey Bear's power (i.e. its modified power, not its starting power) is the highest, then you must destroy it. Rule: "A minion" means "any minion in play". ---- Square Deal: Q: A: Rule: ---- Tea Party: Q: Does it work if there is a minion there that I own but don't control (e.g. Sneaky Squire, Betrothed)? A: No. You must have a minion there that you control, whether or not you own it. Rule: "Your minion" means "a minion that you control". ---- Too Cute: Q: A: Rule: Trivia * Fun Bear is a reference to Care Bears. * Square Deal is a reference to Theodore Roosevelt. * A Snuggly Bear is cuddling The Count on the Cuddle card. * A Laseratops can be seen on the Bear Picnic card. * A Great White is being attacked on the Love Overload card. * A Betrothed, a Sneaky Squire and a Foot of the King are present on the Square Deal card. Category:Factions